Sentimiento protector
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: SLASH ¡CAPÍTULO 4! Sin spoliers: Dulce despertar. Harry ha tomado ya una decisión, y hablará con el director para conseguir lo que necesita. Pero antes, demostrará su cariño por sus compañeros de habitación de una forma... un tanto extraña.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!:**

Aquí estoy, una vez más, dándoos la lata (no, no hace falta que gritéis "¡sí!" ¬¬) con un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste, aunque por ahora no aparece gran cosa (vale, vale, el fic no es gran cosa ToT), es simplemente un pequeño prólogo en el que nos enteramos (bueno, en el que os enteráis) de por dónde van los tiros más o menos. No es el mejor de mis fics, pero...

Os hago saber (por si os interesa… ¡yo que sé!) que voy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo y ya estoy comenzando a atascarme ¬¬ (extraño que no me ocurriese antes), por lo que supongo que ahora comenzaré a escribir más lento. Eso es peligroso… viene a ser lo que me ocurrió con No estás solo´… y ahí está el pobre fic, ¡sin actualizar! Pero bueno, también es cierto que si no lo publicase pronto, lo dejaría más tarde o más temprano sin continuar, algo que no pienso hacer con ninguno de los fics que comience a publicar...

Bueno, sea como fuere, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis! Va a ir lento al principio, pero creo que llegará un momento en el que acelerará.

Sin más, os dejo con la historia…

Dedicado a… tachán tachán,… A ver, a ver,… ¡es difícil! Mmmm, sí, creo que sí,… **¡A mi querida Enide!** Porque, pese a que no hace mucho que nos conocemos, ha tenido muy buenos detalles conmigo. Así que para ti, amiga. ¡Ojalá te guste!

NOTA: Al final del capítulo, las respuestas a los reviews que me llegaron tras la secuela de _Acabar con todo._

.

****

Prólogo.

Estaban en el frío aula de Pociones, allá abajo, en las mazmorras.

Algunos alumnos, como Draco Malfoy, tan sólo dos minutos después de haber entrado ya se estaban maldiciendo mentalmente por no haberse abrigado más antes de dirigirse hacia allí.

-Hoy vamos a realizar la elaboración de una difícil poción: evamtor- comenzó a explicar Snape a una muy atenta clase-. Esta poción es muy poderosa, y, os advierto, aún no se sabe de un antídoto para detener su efecto. Cuando alguien toma la suficiente cantidad de esta poción, y es muy poca la que se necesita, desarrolla a los pocos segundos un sentimiento de protección. Así, comienza a buscar de inmediato entre las personas que le rodean a aquella que, según su opinión, más necesita ser protegida.

El profesor barrió con la mirada el aula entera, deteniendo de vez en cuando sus ojos en alguno de sus alumnos. Las negras pupilas se fijaron apenas un segundo en los temerosos ojos de un nervioso Longbottom, mirándolo con desprecio; en Crabbe, que le devolvía la miraba con expresión vacía; luego en los inteligentes, tranquilos y atentos ojos castaños de Granger; y, por último, en las verdes esmeraldas de Potter que, en ese momento, absorto como estaba en su explicación, no le devolvía la mirada de odio que él le estaba dirigiendo. Ceñudo, retomó su explicación.

-Se desconocen aún muchas cosas (aparte del antídoto) acerca de esta poción, como, por ejemplo, qué criterios sigue quien la ha tomado a la hora de elegir a quién ha de proteger o cuánto puede llegar a durar su efecto, ya que podría durar tan sólo un día, bien meses, o incluso años. Ahora bien- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba a sus alumnos-, ¿alguno de vosotros sabría explicar cómo se comporta quien la ingiere?

Una única mano se alzó en el aire y, como de costumbre, ésta era de Hermione.

-¿Y bien, señorita Granger?- preguntó Snape con desagrado, mirando a la chica.

-Las personas que han tomado alguna vez esta poción no han reaccionado exactamente de igual manera entre sí- comenzó a explicar Hermione-, por lo que antes de que alguien la ingiera se desconoce hasta qué grado llegará el sentimiento de protección en él. En los casos en los que el sentimiento de proteger es más fuerte, pese a que aquél que haya ingerido evamtor tendrá un comportamiento normal con todo el mundo, su forma de comportarse en relación a la persona a la que haya decidido proteger- la chica cogió aire, pues comenzaba a serle necesario, ya que estaba diciéndolo todo de carrerilla- no será igual. Y por eso su vida cambiará, pues no querrá separarse de esa persona, e incluso, de llegar a separarse por un largo tiempo, quien esté bajo el efecto de la poción podría enloquecer, debido al temor de que "su protegido" sea dañado mientras estén separados. El sentimiento más fuerte que embargará a quien tomó la poción sobre la persona a la que protege es ese mismo, el de protección, sin importar cuales sean los otros, hasta tal punto que la mayoría de las veces puede parecer que es el único.

-Bien- dijo con desgana el profesor-. Ya sabéis cuales son los principales efectos de evamtor y, probablemente, si decidieseis buscar más información acerca de ella en la biblioteca y la leyeseis no se os caerían los ojos por hacerlo, así que podéis probarlo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y apuntó con su varita hacia la pizarra, haciendo que en ella apareciesen los pasos a seguir para la elaboración de la poción de aquel día.

-Bien, ahora pónganse inmediatamente a trabajar. En silencio- advirtió con fría voz, antes de dirigirse hacia su mesa y sentarse tras ella.

Una hora y media después (al llegar a sexto las clases de Pociones pasaban a ser de dos horas de duración) casi todas las pociones habían sido acabadas, por lo que Snape comenzó a pasear entre los pupitres, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido y expresión crítica.

-Por razones que creo son obvias, hoy nadie la probará, así que directamente pueden embotellarla y llevar sus muestras hasta mi mesa- habló Snape, una vez terminó de estudiarlas.

Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de Harry, se levantó tan deprisa que tiró al suelo una caja llena de pequeñas setas.

-Ohh, ¡mierda!- exclamó el joven pelirrojo, mientras hacía ademán de agacharse para recogerlas.

-Ron, no te preocupes- dijo Harry, mientras le tendía su tubo de ensayo lleno del líquido verde de la poción-. Toma- añadió-, lleva tú la mía mientras yo recojo las setas.

Ron asintió en silencio y se alejó con la muestra de la poción de Harry y con la suya, en dirección a la mesa de Snape. Harry, por su parte, se agachó y, a cuatro patas, empezó a recoger todas las setas que habían rodado por el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, mientras Harry continuaba ocupado en esa tarea, Goyle, que se dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor con la muestra de poción en su mano izquierda, pasaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba agachado el chico de cabellos negros. Al no verlo, el Slytherin chocó uno de sus pies contra el Gryffindor, perdiendo así el equilibrio y soltando el tubo que sujetaba, tubo que fue a parar al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y haciendo saltar su contenido por el aire; y una parte del líquido verde de la poción fue a parar a la boca de Harry, que permanecía abierta mientras éste gemía de dolor por el golpe. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry cerró la boca enseguida y tragó saliva, saliva que llevaba gotas de poción.

Los que estaban más cerca de Goyle y Harry giraron al oír el frasco romperse, y se sorprendieron al ver como el Gryffindor se ponía en pie de golpe y quedaba con la mirada perdida. En ese momento regresaba Ron a su pupitre.

-¿Harry?- preguntó, extrañado al ver como su amigo permanecía inmóvil- ¿Terminaste de recoger las setas?

Hermione hizo su aparición tras el pelirrojo y miró a Harry, casi de inmediato se fijó en Goyle, que permanecía al lado de éste mirándolo con temor. La chica, alarmándose, dirigió sus ojos hacia el suelo, donde vio los restos del tubo y la poción del Slytherin.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Hermione, que había comprendido perfectamente lo ocurrido.

La exclamación de la joven fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayor parte de los Gryffindors, que eran los que estaban más cerca, y algunos de los Slytherin miraran hacia ellos. Snape, al darse cuenta de que la mayor parte de sus alumnos se había quedado quieta y que no recogía, recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el aula, intentando descubrir el porqué. En ese mismo momento Harry pareció reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue posar su mirada en su amiga, fijando sus verdes ojos en los castaños de Hermione, a la que le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry, que enseguida asintió levemente con la cabeza y pasó a mirar a Ron, que lo observaba extrañado. En ese momento Snape vio a Harry y, al igual que Hermione, comprendió lo que había sucedido. Con un movimiento brusco, se puso en pie y se acercó a zancadas.

Por su parte, Harry parecía ajeno a todo, mientras continuaba estudiando a los compañeros que le rodeaban. La sonrisa continuaba en sus labios, e incluso se ensanchó, cuando desvió la mirada de Ron para fijarse en Neville. El Gryffindor de rebeldes cabellos color azabache negó lentamente con la cabeza, aparentemente divertido. Pansy, Dean, el mismísimo Goyle,… Harry iba mirando de uno en uno a todos, y cuando ya le quedaban muy pocos, se fijó en un par de grises ojos que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado del aula.

La expresión de Harry cambió casi de inmediato a una seria.

Mientras mantenían la mirada, para los dos chicos fue como si nadie más estuviese presente, como si sólo estuviesen ellos dos. Harry había finalizado su búsqueda y Malfoy pronto lo entendió, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la intensa mirada del Gryffindor.

Harry había encontrado a la persona a la que debía proteger, y esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Vale, sé que este comienzo es una mierda… No me comí mucho el coco, la verdad. De hecho, ¿os convence la manera en que Harry traga unas pocas gotas de poción? A mí no mucho… Podría haberle volcado cualquier caldero encima por completo, pero tampoco… En cualquier caso, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que tragó poción , jijiji, y que ahora me lo pasaré bomba (y espero que vosotros también) haciendo sufrir a nuestros queridos muchachos.

Nunca hago esto, pero para que se os vaya haciendo la boca agua, os hago saber que:

En el próximo capítulo:

Aparecerán las **primeras reacciones**; Malfoy y Potter harán una muy, pero que muy, breve visita al despacho de Dumbledore; los dos chicos discutirán de quién y de qué ha de ser protegido el Slytherin.

En capítulos aún más lejanos (¬¬):

"Presenciaremos" parte de una batalla que se desarrollará en uno de los dormitorios de Gryffindor; Hermione hablará con Harry; el chico confesará cómo se siente (un día después de tragar la poción); Ron tendrá que aceptar… algo; pelea de almohadas en el cuarto de Harry; nuevas habitaciones; envenenamientos; comidas en Slytherin; celos; anillos… ¡Y mucho más!

¿Qué, queréis saber cómo continuará? Pues yo quiero saber qué os pareció, y si se os ocurren ideas, o tenéis propuestas, quejas,... ¡qué me las hagáis saber! ¡Prometo tenerlas muy en cuenta!

Un saludo a todos, y ¡gracias por leer!

Meiko-Malfoy.

.

Respuestas a los reviews de la secuela de Acabar con todo´.

Nota: Eihhhhh, el fic de Acabar con todo´ terminó, pero por solicitud de Uialwen escribiré un último capítulo que contendrá lemon, pero dudo que lo publique aquí en ff. Aún no lo tengo, pero en cuanto esté lo publicaré en el grupo de Rincón del slash, ¿conforme? Si alguien no conoce el grupo o bien prefiere que se lo envíe a su correo, desde ya sólo tiene que pedírmelo, que en cuanto esté le aviso. Y ahora sí, las repuestas:

Gala Snape: ¡Gracias, Gala! ¡¡Sí!! Acabó bien, de hecho mejor de lo que ellos mismos esperaban, aunque el pobre Draki lo pasó mal. En cualquier caso, después de lo que hice al pobre Slytherin en _Una decisión, por amor_... ¡no le podía tocar un pelo! ¡Un saludo, Gala!

Ni€a: Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic desde un comienzo, y haberme apoyado tanto. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el final, y sí, ¡terminó bien para ellos! Se lo merecían los pobres. Jajja, lo de Draco actor... ni yo misma sé muy bien como se me ocurrió, pero bueno, tienes razón, se necesitarían cubos para las babas . ¡Un saludo, Ni€a!

Uialwen: ¡Hola! Siguiendo tus deseos... ya sabes que habrá pronto un lemoncito de estos dos. ¡Me perviertes! Quieres que comience a imaginar escenitas de ellos dos, en la ducha, desnuditos, tocándose, besándose, lam... Vale, ¡dejémoslo! ¿Ves como me perviertes? ; P ¡Tú descuida, que pronto lo tendrás! Sobre los demás fics, desgraciadamente _No está solo_ ToT está bastante atascado, además de que estoy pensando en avanzar más (aparte del capítulo que sigue, que es el 12) para no volver a tardarme tanto y saber si podré sacarlo adelante o no. Ains... En cualquier caso, seguiré dando guerra, sea con el fic que sea . ¡Un beso, chica!

Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: ¡¡Holi!! Me alegra que te gustase, y que pienses que Draco sale way... ¡Él siempre tiene que salir way!, porque ¡es guay! Gracias por el link que me pasaste para entrar en la Orden Draconiana , ¡muy agradecida!

Amaly Malfoy: Ohhh, qué bien, ¡qué te gustase! Y... ¿gracias a mi por escribir la secuela? ¡Yo la escribí con mucho placer! Más bien gracias a ti, ¡por leerla! ¡Un saludo!

Zhakdna-Yhizet: ¡Upss! Ahora que vuelvo a leer tus reviews... ¡qué bonito! ¡Qué bien que te gustase! Y síiii, ¡Draco actor! ¡¡Para que todo el mundo (y no sólo Harry) pueda disfrutar de él!! Sería gracioso ver al Draco-soy-un-chico-muy-malo dedicándose al mundo del cine . De ilusiones también se vive ''. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer mi fic!

Liwk: ¡Hola, Liwk! Graciassssssss ToT, ¡no era para tanto! Cuándo algo se hace con placer, ¡siempre queda más bonito! Y sobre _No estás solo _no corre prisa que lo leas, al fin y al cabo aún no está terminado, sino todo lo contrario, completamente atascado (ToT snif, snif). ¡Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, por tus palabras! Un beso.

Di-Malfoy: ¡Eiihhhhhh, no se pide perdón por tardar en leer un capítulo! Lo que importa es que lo leas . Bien, ya sabes que me quedé un poco confundida al leer tu review, porque no entendía del todo qué me querías decir, pero ahora que lo sé... ¡muchas gracias! Jajaja, la frase de "el-niño-por-el-que-vivo-yo" fue una paranoia mía, pero me dije: eaaa, yo la pongo´, y la puse, ya ves . ¡Es bueno saber que te gustó! Y lo de solucionar las discusiones en la cama, ¡a veces puede ser una muy buena solución! Gracias por darme tu opinión, ¡un beso!

Paola: Jejeje, sí, ¡Draco actor! Es curioso, creo que eres la única a la que le parece natural , hay gente que me ha escrito que no se hacen a la idea... Jejeje, la verdad es que Draco Malfoy como actor... sería raro, jejje, ¡pero estaría genial!


	2. Primeras reacciones

¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, para celebrar que terminé los exámenes (ToT soy feliz, snif).

Como ya va siendo habitual, primero ¡_las respuestas a vuestros reviews_! ¡¡Gracias por escribir!!

****

Kat basted: ¡Hola chica! Tu review fue el primerito que me llegó, por lo que parece . Ahhhh, si deseas ver la batallita de almohadas... capítulo 4 , así que muy pronto la "verás". ¡Un saludo!

**Las-Zabini: **Mmmm, ¿malvada? Tú si que eres mala, ¡que me "obligas" a escribir escenitas ;P Y sí, habrá lemon en Acabar con todo , espero hacer el capítulo pronto, ahora que he terminado (ains, suspiro de felicidad. ACABÉEEE ). ¡Gracias por leer, chica! ¡Eres un sol!

DIMALFOY: ¡Buenas! Jajajaja, me reí con tu review mucho , eso de: ¿se pegará Harry a Draco como chicle? (Sí)´ Tú misma respondiendo '' Parece, en cualquier caso, que me leíste el pensamiento ¬¬' (¡no lo vayas contando por ahí! ToT) Muy, muy pronto verás cómo reacciona nuestro querido Gry. ¡Un beso chica!

**Paula Moonlight:** ¡Holaaaa! Jejjeje, sí (Meiko se sonroja de vergüenza), la forma de tragar la poción ', pero bueno... Eso sí, me hizo gracia leer que piensas que Harry es casi tan torpe como Neville en esa asignatura, jajja, ¡eso ya es mucho decir! Ahhhhhh, tu review desde luego me gustó muchoooo, ¡hiciste una muy buena pregunta! ¿Porqué Malfoy? en este mismo capítulo Draco se preguntará eso mismo, y Harry le responderá por encima. En cualquier caso, espero profundizar, conforme vaya avanzando el fic, en la idea. Sí, sí, sí, desde luego, ¡TRES PUNTOS CHICA!, buena pregunta y buenas teorías, te aseguro que acertaste , pero ya te digo, lo irás viendo conforme avance la historia. Sobre el fic _No estás solo_, me hizo muchísima ilusión saber que alguien se preocupaba porque hubiese una continuación , y ya ves, ¡ya publiqué! Espero seguir ahora a mejor ritmo, aunque con tres fics en marcha (en realidad son más... pero publicados sólo tres). Bueno, creo que no olvido nada. Muchas gracias por leer, por apoyarme y acordarte de mis otros fics. ¡Besos!  
  
**Sandy: **O.o ¿Te pareció buena? Increíble... Bueno, ¡tú descuida, que no pienso dejarla a medias! Gracias por leer el fic, ¡y dejarme tu opinión! Ojalá te continúe gustando. ¡Un beso!****

Mireille: Mmmm, curioso. ¿De veras pensaste que sería Draco quién la tomase? No sé si será más divertido con Harry pero, desde luego, sería curioso ver a Malfoy siendo protector con su enemigo, muajaja. ¡Buena idea! Y sí... la forma en que la toma... una mierda, pero no quería volcarle la poción entera (debí haberlo hecho, jejeje). Ahhhh, ¡me alegra que te gustase! Ojalá continúe siendo así, y disfrutes del fic. ¡Un beso!

**Amaly Malfoy****:** ¡¡Buenas, Amaly!! Jejeje, sí, ya lo sé, la forma en que toma la poción... desastrosa ;P ¡Tú no te preocupes que seguiré publicando el fic! Y sobre el último capítulo de _Acabar con todo_, no estoy segura de si habrá problemas poniendo links aquí... En cualquier caso, descuida. Te aseguro que cuando esté listo te mandaré a tu correo el link, o bien directamente el capítulo, ¿conforme? (Mejor las dos cosas , ¡que la página está genial!). ¡¡Un saludo!! Muchas gracias por leerrrr.

**o0clomalfoy0o****:** ¡¡Hola!! ¡Me alegra saber que te gustó el prólogo! era sencillito y corto... simplemente el comienzo de todo. Ya ves, lo sigo pronto como querías . ¡Espero que continúe siendo de tu agrado hasta el final! ¡¡Saludos!!

.

Bien, bien, bien, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 2, **dedicado a Paula Moonlight**, que tanto me ha apoyado en mis fics en general, **y**, por supuesto, **a mi querida Enide**, que por algo el fic en su totalidad va dedicado a ella principalmente. ¡Un besazo para las dos!

.

**__**

Capítulo 2. Primeras reacciones.

Harry avanzó. Dio un paso en dirección al lugar del aula en la que estaba el rubio Slytherin, luego otro paso más, otro,… Más de uno aguantaba la respiración en ese momento, entre ellos Malfoy, que veía como el moreno se iba acercando a él con una determinación que asustaba.

Cuando Harry llegó al lado de Malfoy se detuvo, y quedó unos instantes quieto, estudiándolo, intentando dejar al descubierto su interior con sólo mirar sus ojos grises. Y Malfoy no sabía, ni lograba imaginar, qué sucedería luego, pero desde luego no esperaba lo que realmente pasó. Harry se acercó aún más a él, extendió sus brazos y… lo abrazó. Malfoy, desde el hombro de Harry, veía con enorme sorpresa a su profesor de Pociones y compañeros de clase, que en su mayoría estaban más o menos igual que él. Tras un par de segundos en los que la sorpresa pudo más que otra cosa, Malfoy llevó sus brazos, que habían permanecido inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo, hasta los hombros de Potter, para apartarlo de si.

El Gryffindor permitió que lo separase, pero cuando quedaron sus caras a veinte centímetros la una de la otra, lo miró con algo que parecía tristeza. Eso sí, la determinación no desaparecía de sus facciones, ni de sus ojos.

-Quiero saber qué ha pasado, y lo quiero saber ahora mismo. ¿Señor Potter?- preguntó Snape, cuyo rostro, después de haber palidecido alarmantemente en un principio, había recuperado el color, e incluso sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas, lo que a más de uno le hizo pensar sino sería que su profesor de Pociones estaba realmente colérico.

No fue hasta entonces que Harry apartó la mirada del rubio Slytherin, algo que éste agradeció pues comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. El Gryffindor miró a Snape al tiempo en que respondía.

-No estoy seguro, señor. Estaba agachado en el suelo, recogiendo unos ingredientes que… se me habían caído, cuando de repente sentí que algo me golpeaba por detrás y… No estoy seguro, pero me parece que fue Goyle, que chocó conmigo.

El profesor de Pociones giró con rapidez asombrosa la cabeza hacia el Slyherin que Potter acababa de mencionar, llevando a varios alumnos a preguntarse como era que no se había roto el cuello. Goyle, por su parte, tragó saliva.

-¿Señor Goyle?- el siseo que en ese momento fue la voz del profesor de Pociones recordó a Harry la forma en que hablaba Malfoy. Estas serpientes…

-Yo… yo simplemente iba caminando hacia su mesa, para dejar mi muestra de la poción, cuando de repente choqué con algo, que resultó ser Potter, y la poción se me escapó de la mano, por lo que fue a estrellarse en el suelo y… no sé que más pasó.

Snape fue de inmediato hacia la marmita de Goyle, observó un momento la poción y luego miró a Harry.

-¿Y usted ingirió gotas de la poción, señor Potter?- Snape lo preguntó con algo que parecía una mezcla entre súplica (porque le respondiese que no, aunque estaba muy claro que sí la había tomado) y reprimenda (como si pensase que lo había hecho queriendo).

-Eso parece, señor. Yo estaba muy agachado en el suelo, por lo que… varias gotas me salpicaron, y como tenía la boca abierta en ese momento…

-Son unos estúpidos- escupió Snape, mirando primero a Potter, luego a Goyle, y una vez más a Potter-. 50 puntos menos para cada uno. En cuanto a usted, señor Potter, venga inmediatamente conmigo…

Snape comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta del aula, pero se detuvo para mirar al resto de la clase con los ojos echando chispas.

-Y ustedes, ¡lárguense de una vez! Recojan sus cosas y fuera.

En seguida hubo un confuso movimiento por parte de todos los alumnos, que se apresuraban por meter sus cosas en las mochilas y correr hacia la salida. Los únicos que no se movían eran Harry, que permanecía tras el profesor en espera del momento en que tuviese que seguirlo, y Malfoy, que cuando no miraba a Potter miraba al jefe de su Casa, preguntándose qué demonios iba a pasar con él. Estaba el joven rubio por empezar a agitar los brazos en el aire, por si acaso su profesor le hiciese caso de esa forma, cuando éste se fijó en él por su propia cuenta.

-Malfoy, venga usted también conmigo.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, pensando que quizá se enteraría de algo. Agarró su mochila, se la enganchó al hombro y caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Snape.

El último par de alumnos, Ron y Hermione, salió tras mirar con duda y preocupación a su mejor amigo, que simplemente les sonrió débilmente. Tras ellos abandonaron el aula el profesor Snape, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los tres con destino al despacho del director.

Diez minutos después, los dos Slytherins y el Gryffindor se detenían ante la gárgola que cerraba la entrada al despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Snape susurró la contraseña, haciendo que ésta se apartase hacia un lado, permitiendo ver una escalera con forma de caracol que subía. Cuando llegaron arriba, el profesor de Pociones tocó a la puerta, recibiendo por respuesta una invitación para que entrase. Así lo hizo Snape, seguido de cerca por los dos chicos.

Dumbledore alzó la mirada y los estudió de inmediato con sus ojos azules, antes de preguntar a qué se debía la visita.

-Verá, Albus, son todos unos completos inútiles. Hoy les enseñé a preparar Evamtor… ¿sabe qué efectos tiene esa poción?

-Más o menos, Severus. Y bien, ¿qué paso?- preguntó el anciano, aunque ya se lo imaginaba con sólo ver al pálido Malfoy y al ausente Harry.

-Pues resulta que el señor Goyle tropezó con Potter, que estaba en ese momento tirado por el suelo, recogiendo no sé qué- Dumbledore pasó a mirar a Snape, mientras éste le explicaba-, y la poción que llevaba en las manos se le escapó, estrellándose con tan "buena fortuna" que parte de la poción fue a parar a la boca del señor Potter, al que no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que tragar.

-Ya veo- Dumbledore asintió levemente con la cabeza-. Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Minerva. Al fin y al cabo es la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Mientras- el director se dirigió ahora a los dos jóvenes-, ustedes dos esperen abajo, tras la gárgola.

Harry y Malfoy asintieron y, sin decir palabra, se retiraron de allí, bajaron las escaleras y salieron fuera, al pasillo. Quedaron en silencio, Harry quieto y Malfoy moviéndose nervioso de un lado a otro. Cinco minutos después apareció por el pasillo la profesora McGonagall, que les dirigió una severa y preocupada mirada antes de pronunciar la contraseña que abría la gárgola y perderse tras ella.

La aparición de su profesora de Transformación pareció volver a la realidad tanto a Malfoy como a Harry; los dos chicos se miraron, el primero nervioso y el segundo completamente… decidido, por unos segundos, hasta que Malfoy rompió el contacto visual y comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo. No obstante, de repente, el Slytherin se detuvo y se acercó a Harry, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

-Potter, no sé de dónde sacaste esa absurda idea, pero yo NO necesito que nadie me proteja- Malfoy parecía más disgustado que otra cosa, si bien por el tono de su voz parecía que le embargaba la duda. No estaba muy claro si al afirmar que no necesitaba protección estaba intentando convencer a Potter o bien a sí mismo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy- la respuesta de Harry no dejaba ni tan siquiera un pequeño resquicio a la duda.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién, o de qué?- Malfoy quería sonar desdeñoso, o en todo caso enfadado, pero lo único que conseguía era una genuina cara de sorpresa.

Harry separó sus ojos de los grises que esquivaban los suyos, hasta posarlos en el techo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, antes de que la respuesta hiciese lo mismo.

-Pues, desgraciadamente de todos…- Malfoy lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, por lo que Harry, que si bien aún seguía con la mirada perdida en el techo, lograba ver al rubio al quedar éste en su campo de visión, añadió- De algunos de tus compañeros Slytherins que ahora consideras tus amigos, de tu padre, de Voldemort- un escalofrío recorrió al rubio ante la mención del mago oscuro-, de alumnos de otras casas,… Y en cuanto a de qué… pues de malas intenciones- Harry calló, pero tras unos pocos segundos añadió un pensamiento de última hora-. Aunque muchas de ellas tú mismo te las buscaste.

-En ese caso- consiguió responder Malfoy tras un rato-, es cosa mía, y únicamente yo sería el que tendría que vigilar.

-Tú solo no podrás…

Malfoy, echando chispas por los ojos y fuego por la boca, interrumpió a Harry.

-¿Pero es que te crees que soy un niño pequeño? No pu…

-En más de una ocasión… sí- respondió el moreno asintiendo con convicción, ante un desquiciado Malfoy que no había podido terminar de hablar.

-¡Pues me da igual lo que pienses, Potter! No te necesito, no necesito a nadie. Así que déjame en paz, o quien tendrá que andarse con cuidado serás tú.

El Gryffindor únicamente sonrió, y si pensaba contestar algo no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese instante se abrió la gárgola dejando salir al pasillo al director de Hogwarts, seguido por el profesor de Pociones y la profesora de Transformación.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, señor Potter. Hemos estudiado la situación y… siento tener que decir que no hay forma de solucionar esto y que, de momento, tendremos que conformarnos con ver cómo transcurren las cosas. Así que, si no tienen nada que decirnos, pueden retirarse hacia sus habitaciones o bien hacia el comedor, que la comida comenzó hace ya diez minutos.

Malfoy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se giró tras pronunciar un débil con permiso´. En cuanto a Harry, mientras Dumbledore había estado hablando, había abierto varias veces la boca, como si fuese a preguntar o replicar algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo. Sus ojos verdes siguieron al rubio hasta que éste se perdió de vista al doblar una esquina del pasillo, y entonces volvió a mirar al director, que pronto le habló.

-Señor Potter, ¿querría preguntar o decir algo?

Harry se mostró algo indeciso, pero tras unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor- quedó silencioso, si bien pronto añadió-, por ahora no. Con permiso- inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el mismo sitio por el que lo hizo el rubio Slytherin.

-Albus, ¿qué piensas?- preguntó McGonagall, que lo observaba con impaciencia inusual en ella.

-¿Os disteis cuenta de cómo reaccionó Potter cuando les dije que se retiraran? Parecía querer añadir algo, protestar,… Creo que a Potter no le hace gracia separarse de Malfoy. No obstante, no conviene establecer una opinión precipitada. Haremos lo que tenemos pensado: observar qué comportamiento mantiene Potter tanto cuando está Malfoy como cuando no es así, únicamente de esa manera sabremos hasta qué grado le afecta la poción…

.

-Ron… ¿no baja Harry a cenar?- preguntó Hermione al ver a su pelirrojo amigo bajar por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos sin Harry.

-Me temo que no… Le he insistido durante diez minutos, y aún así…

-¡Pero si tampoco fue al almuerzo! Algo tendrá que comer- dijo preocupada Hermione.

-Lo sé. Había pensado en traerle luego algo.

-Bien, está bien. Así lo haremos. Venga entonces, vayamos ya al Comedor, que tras la cena quiero ir un momento a la biblioteca.

-Vale, pero…- Hermione le miró curiosa, el chico mantenía el ceño fruncido- me tienes que explicar más sobre los efectos de la poción que Harry ha ingerido.

Hermione suspiró, observó con detenimiento a su amigo y luego asintió.

-Conforme. En la cena te lo explico.

¿Qué os pareció?

Espero sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas (curioso... empiezo a echarlas de menos ' ¡Comienzo a preocuparme!), pedidos,... Lo que sea (salvo insultos y virus '), será bienvenido.

Y bueno, ya nada me queda por decir, salvo que ¡a partir de ahora el fic cobrará más vida!

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, se despide con mucho cariño,

Meiko-Malfoy.

__

NoTa para Paula Moonlight: ¿Ves cómo fueron muy buenas preguntas las tuyas? ; P


	3. Investigando Reflexionando

**¡Buenas a todos!**

¡¡No saben cuánto me alegra estar aquí una vez más...!!

Siento muchísimo la enorme demora. Pensé que al estar de vacaciones tendría más tiempo para mi, pero me equivoqué.

Por otra parte, quisiera decirles que me sentí muy feliz al ver cuántos reviews me dejaban en el capítulo anterior, ¡nunca me habían llegado tantos! Y bueno... ahora me sabe mal haberme tardado tanto y encima regresar con un capítulo TAN aburrido como... ¿agradecimiento? O.o

Ojalá el capítulo fuese más entretenido, pero... no encontraba manera de conseguirlo, y, tras leer sus reviews, parecía necesario escribir esto. Sea como fuere, tengo la esperanza de que, aunque aburrido, resuelva muchas de sus dudas y que ayude a entender mejor el porqué los hechos se desarrollarán como lo harán.

Y bueno... ahora _respondo a sus reviews_. ¡Muchísimas gracias por escribirme!

**La Heredera: **¡Buenas, Heredera! Vaya, vaya, ¡es curioso!, hay más gente que me ha dicho que les gustó el abrazo de Harry a Malfoy. ¡No esperaba que esa parte fuese a gustar tanto! Lástima que para el próximo abrazo haya que esperar bastante, pero... es que Draco no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a Potter ;P ¡Pobre Harry! Y en cuanto a ti, ¡¡muchas gracias por leer!! ¡Ojalá te guste cómo continúa el fic!

**Kat basted: **Weee, ¿te gustó el abrazo? Qué éxito tiene... A mi personalmente me gustaría más si la persona que abrazase a Draco fuese yo ;P (mis ganas ''). En cierto modo, acertaste, Harry se pondrá algo pesado con el rubio, pero Malfoy se lo podrá difícil. Y que Harry se quede en Slytherin... ¡pronto lo sabrás! Me alegra mucho "verte" de nuevo. ¡Espero que disfrutes del fic! ¡¡Besos!!

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: **¡¡Hola!! Como tú dices, se le puede sacar mucho jugo a la historia, ¡y espero conseguirlo!, aunque las buenas ideas siempre se me acaban pronto ¬¬''. Pero ya tengo algunas para más adelante ; ) Por lo demás, pronto sabrás si Harry tendrá que colarse por las noches en Sytherin o no ¡Así que no te preocupes! Antes de que te des cuenta sabremos cómo se "arreglarán" (entre comillas, porque va con mucha ironía ) las cosas para ellos dos. ¡Ojalá te guste, amiga!

**Nima jaganashi: **¡Buenas, Nima! Quizá pueda explicarse que no leyeses el primer capítulo porque como al publicar la historia únicamente señalé a Harry como protagonista, quien buscase por Draco no lo encontraría. Pero ahora sí que aparece nuestro Draco como uno de los dos protas Aunque si no es por eso, pues... ni idea. ¡Pero lo importante es que lo hayas leído ya y que te guste! Por lo demás, me decías que te faltaba algo... sí, conozco esa sensación, es una lata ¬¬' Mas tú no te preocupes si no caes en qué puede ser. Eso sí, si ves que mi fic falla en algo o que debería explicar alguna cosa, simplemente dímelo y así podré mejorar la historia . Muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero continúe gustándote. ¡Un beso, Nima!

**Amaly Malfoy: **¡Hola, Amaly! Bien, te explico... Cuando Harry dice a Malfoy que sí tiene cosas o personas de las que protegerle, Draco dice que no, pero duda debido a la mirada de Harry, que en esos momentos era de absoluta certeza, y porque además sabe a la perfección qué efectos tiene la poción y que, por lo tanto, Harry tiene que tener motivos para haberlo elegido a él. ¿Me explico? '' En cuanto al porqué de que Harry no quiera ir siquiera a comer... no es un efecto directo de la poción, pero... sí está relacionado con ella... mmm, creo que en este capítulo está mejor explicado... ' Pero es que hay que comprender que el pobre Harry está muy, pero que muy confuso. En realidad es algo confuso, porque es normal pensar que Harry se debería de pegar al rubio como una sanguijuela, ¡pero ya habrá tiempo! ;P Muchas gracias por desearme suerte con los exámenes O No me fueron todo lo bien que debería, pero tras las recuperaciones sólo me queda una :) Bien, ya te dejo con el capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

**Earwen Zabini: **Weeee, acertaste, Draco no se dejará proteger fácilmente , pero eso da algo de vida al fic ¡si no, no tendría gracia! Y también acertaste en otra cosa, el moreno será perseverante, pese a todo lo que le haga el rubio malo O

Jejeje, ¡gracias por las amenazas!, de veras que, acostumbrada como una vez estuve ¬¬, ya las echaba de menos ', aunque tampoco es bueno abusar de ellas ;P

Aggg, ¿tiene que llegar a PG-13? ¿¿Acaba de empezar el fic y ya me estás pidiendo eso?? ToT (Y mejor no comento nada sobre que llegue a R... TOT)

Bueno, ¡mucha gracias por tus amenazas, palabras y, obviamente, por leer el fic, Reina del Drama! Y ya, finalmente, te dejo con el tercer capítulo, que sé que ya llevabas mucho tiempo esperándolo. ¡Perdona la demora!

**Paula Moonlight: **Ufff, ¡me asustas con tus predicciones! Parece que al final escribirás tú el fic ToT Aunque eso tiene sus ventajas... ¡porque vaya quebraderos de cabeza me da! Y... tienes razón al aconsejarme que me centre en las historias que tengo publicadas. Pero vamos, que a las otras sólo me dedico cuando me viene una idea de repente (cosa que puede ocurrir una vez cada seis meses ToT) o cuando simplemente no me siento capaz de escribir de las que publico. Pero al fin (tras meses ¬¬) está listo el tercer capítulo. Espero que te guste, aunque, lo reconozco, es muy aburrido. Pero bueno... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo, Paula!

**Mireille: **Ahhh, ¡ahora sabrás (espero) porqué Harry no ha bajado al Comedor! Una buena pregunta... Yo también me la hago ;P Es que nuestro amigo Gryffindor no se decide ¬¬ Ahhhhhhh, ¡¡la habitación!! Otra pregunta bastante buena. Para saber eso tendrás que esperar... no recuerdo si uno o dos capítulo más, pero tampoco demasiado, la verdad. Ufff, ¡quién pudiera dormir con Draco Malfoy! ToT Pues nada más, espero que te guste cómo se desarrollan las cosas y, especialmente, que entiendas el motivo por el que Harry permanece todo el día encerrado. ¡Un beso!

**·.·´¯·.·â€¢£ëNåâ€¢·.·´¯·.· : **Opsss, me tardé muchísimo '' ¡¡Espero que no se te haya olvidado nada de lo que pasó en los dos capítulos anteriores!! A mi a veces me ha pasado, aunque, en general, cuando leo el nuevo capítulo suelo recordar qué pasó. ¡Y menos mal! Porque si no es una lata, ya que tienes que ojear los capítulo anteriores... ¿¿Qué escribo bien?? O.o Vaya, GRACIAS, eso es algo que no suelen (y lo entiendo ') decirme. En cuanto al mensseger, sí tengo, es éste: . Si puedes (sino, tampoco pasa nada), hazme saber el tuyo antes de agregarme, para saber que eres tú quien me está pidiendo que la agregue, ¿vale? Y nada más... espero tener pronto noticias tuyas en el mensseger. ¡Un beso!

**Uialwen: **Ufff, de tanto leer esas "pequeñas" locuras tuyas, ¡se me va a pegar tu locura! Aunque... ¡Espera!, tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo... ¿Qué será? ¿Qué...? Ahhh, ¡¡ya me acuerdo!! ¡Es que yo ya estoy loca! Bien, entonces no hay problema ;P

Ahh, yo también espero que las dudas que tengan los lectores las resuelva, pero si tú ves que queda algún cabo suelto: ¡avísame! Y si encuentras unos tornillitos por ahí también, que hace meses que los perdí y aún no los encuentro .

¡Joeeee, te besó Draco! Qué suerte. ¡¡Pero tú suéltalo, que es de Harry!! ¬¬ Anda chica, ¡lo que me haces reír! Un besazooooo.

**Tina: **Ahh, ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Pero... como dicen que el que avisa no es traidor (y no quiero ser aguafiestas, conste ToT)... tampoco te entusiasmes mucho, que tengo cierta tendencia a ir arruinando los fics conforme avanza la historia ¬¬... Aunque espero haberle pillado el truco a esto de escribir fics y no cargármela ¬¬ En cuanto a _Acabar con todo_, dudo que me dejases review, porque tu nick no me suena, ¡pero da igual! Y... cuando dices enviarlo al correo de una colega... supongo que te refieres a ti, ¿no? '' Bien, como ya dije aún no está hecho (porque quería dedicarme a este capítulo y al de otro fic), pero espero tenerlo prontito. Descuida que te lo mandaré, no se me olvidará... Si bien de todas formas, cuando esté lo anunciaré, así que lo sabrás, ¿ok? Creo que no me olvido de nada más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá la historia te guste hasta el final .

**Ni€a: **Ahhhh, estáis todos preocupadísimos con eso de que duerman o no en el mismo dormitorio, ¿ehh? ;P Pero no te preocupes, uno o dos capítulos más y lo sabrás Desde luego, Draco no se sentiría muy contento ante la idea U Bien, siguiente capítulo y, aunque muy aburrido, espero que más o menos te guste. ¡Un beso!

**DIMALFOY: **Jajaja, ¡me hizo reír tu mensaje! No te preocupes que no tengo pensado matar a Harry de hambre ;P, de otra cosa quizás, ¡pero de hambre no! Ejem, pero ya veo que tú lo arreglas simplemente logrando que Harry haga todo, absolutamente todo, con el rubio (¡¡¡joeeee, lo mal que "son" eso!!! O.o). Sin embargo (y ahí no estoy de acuerdo...), decías que en su defecto... ¿en su defecto? Más bien, ¡¡eso sería perfecto!!, al menos para ellos ;P (N/A: juego de palabras completamente absurdo de la autora. Pásese por alto ¬¬). Bueno, comentabas el tamaño de los capítulos. Creo que a partir de ahora serán más largos, o al menos en su mayoría. Y nada más, nos vemos prontito. ¡¡Un saludo!!

**Kendra Duvoa: **Eihhh, pero... Me sorprendieron tus palabras... No creo que llegue Harry a comportarse de forma dominante con Draco, algo obsesivo (por así llamarlo) tal vez, pero no dominante. En principio, sería más bien al contrario, pues sería Draco el que se comportase como un tirano. Yo más bien definiría la actitud de Harry como protectora. Pero supongo que no lo sabremos (yo tampoco, porque a ver cómo me sale '') hasta más adelante. ¡Ya me comentarás tu opinión! Sea como fuere, ¡ojalá te guste!

**o0clomalfoy0o : **¡¡Buenas!! ¿¿Así que esperas que sean muchos capítulos más?? Pues tengo la sensación de que va a ser así ', y creo que te darás cuenta ahora. Fíjate, tercer capítulo y... ¡aún están en el mismo día! ;P Es que a veces me paso... ¬¬ Bien, cómo sea... ¡Un saludo, y gracias por leer!

**Prongs: **Prongs: El fic de momento esta muy bien, ojala lo continúes pronto.

Meiko: Ok, _de momento_... Veo que tú eres otro de los adivinos que últimamente me rodean (¡yo me sorprendo al ver la de veces que aciertan quienes leen este fic en sus suposiciones!) y sabes que mi fic terminará siendo basura ToT Pero vamos, que yo ya me lo imagino, pues tengo cierta tendencia a ir destrozando la historia conforme avanza ¬¬

Eaaa, no hagas caso, que era una broma ' (y es en momentos como estos que comprendo porqué soy incapaz de hacer un fic de humor...). ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, Prongs!

**GabyKinomoto: **¡Vaya!, creo que alguien más me comentó que creía que sería Draco el que la ingiriera. Me pregunto porqué... ¿Quizás porque era el primer personaje al que se mencionaba en el fic? Bueno, no sé. En cualquier caso, aunque sea Harry el protector, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

**Anny Pervert Snape: **¡Tú te conformas con poco!, ¿eh? ;P A ver... vayamos por pasos ' No actualicé pronto, como ya he dicho arriba fue misión imposible (y no como en la peli... que a saber porqué le ponen ese nombre si al final siempre consiguen lo que quieren... ¬¬'); los capítulos en principio van a ser más largos a partir de ahora, eso sí; y sobre el lemon... no digo nada, porque todo depende de cómo avance la historia, y es que si bien ya tenía pensado por encima el final del fic, creo que no lo pondré como tenía pensado, así que... aún no sé (hay que ver lo bien que me explico ¬¬). Aunque si pongo lemon, desde luego tendrás que esperar muchos, pero muchos capítulos, eso sí (porque la poción no ayudará a juntarlos... ToT Bueno, sí,... Bueno, dejémoslo ''). El fic que mencionabas (underwather light), ¿está en inglés? Bueno, espero me respondas esa duda. ¡Un saludo, y muchas gracias por leer!

**LauritaBlack: **¡¡Buenas!! Ahhh, ¡tienes razón!: ¡quién pudiese tener a Harry para protegerle! Draco... creo que no "mimaría" tanto a su protegido como Harry, y es que este rubio tiene algunas ideas... ¬¬' ¡Aunque no te creas que será tan bonito para Draco ser protegido por Harry! Las cosas no serán de color rosa, aunque (al menos en un principio) menos aún para el pobre Gryffindor ;P ¡Ya verás! ¡Muchas gracias por leer, Laura! Ojalá te guste cómo se desarrolla la historia. ¡Besos!

**Link: **¡Acertaste, Liwk! A Draco no le gustó la idea de ser protegido, y el pobre Gryffindor pronto se dará cuenta ' También acertaste al decir que en este capítulo explicaría porqué el rubio ha de ser protegido (aunque en principio no lo iba a explicar aún), pero desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que... Pero bueno, ahora lo verás y a ver qué opinas. ¡Qué bueno que te imaginases paso a paso esa tragada de poción! , es así como hay que leerla U En realidad podría haberlo cambiado, pero no quise ;P Y bueno, te dejo ya con el tercer capítulo... un poco más serio, pero ¡era necesario! ¡¡Un saludo!!

**Tomoe69: **¡Buenas! ¿Sabes?, me hizo gracia tu mensaje, con eso de que a ver si actualizaba pronto, pero que ya decidiría yo (y luego señalabas: obvio ). ¡Pero ahí te equivocaste! Aquí ni siquiera la propia autora decide, ¡qué va!, aquí la única que manda es mi inspiración, que es bastante irresponsable y viene cuando le da la gana. Pero no te voy a contar mis penas, ni mis peleas con la cerda de mi inspiración. Mejor te dejo con el capítulo, ¿ok? '' Eaaa, nos vemos. ¡Un saludo!

**Harrypotter-2685: **Uhhhh, tanto entusiasmo me abruma... O.o Y hombre... ahora me siento mal por lo que te voy a decir ToT pero... espera unos cuantos capitulillos más antes de decidir si la historia está bien... Más que nada lo digo porque tengo cierta tendencia a destrozar los fics conforme la historia avanza. Aunque tal vez, y con suerte, ahora que le estoy cogiendo el truco a esto de escribir... Bueno, ya me dirás qué te va pareciendo. En cualquier caso, gracias por leer y animarme tanto o ¡Un beso muy grande!

**Zhakdna-yhizet: **¡¡Muy bien, me hiciste una muy buena pregunta!! ¿A quién compadecer más? Ojalá tú misma vayas respondiendo a esta pregunta conforme la historia avance. Yo, por mi parte, no sabría decidir... porque Draco le pondrá las cosas difíciles a Harry, pero él también tendrá sus propios problemas, y en cuanto a todo aquél que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse con Draco... ¡buena le espera! ¡Creo que me voy a divertir de lo lindo escribiendo este fic! O Y sólo me queda pedir que vosotros lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, Zhakdna!

**Naomi Iwakura: **¡Holaaaaaaa! ToT ¡Qué bueno "verte" de nuevo por aquí! Así que... ¡¡cuidas a tu computadora más que a ti misma, por lo que "veo"!! Cómo te pille... ¬¬ Cambiando de tema, ¿de veras crees que la idea es original? ¡Qué bueno! Jajajja, me hiciste reír mucho con tu comparación Harry-protector-Draco / Naomi-protectora-Draco. No, en principio Harry no insultará, pero pegar,... eso ya es otra cosa (y no hay que olvidar que puede usar también la varita ;P), y en cuanto a terminar castigado... eso ya lo veré, aún tengo que pensármelo. Pues nada más por ahora, te dejo con el capítulo. Espero encontrarte pronto de nuevo por el mensseger. ¡Un besazo, amiga!

**PabliMalfoy: **Bueno, ejem... no actualicé precisamente pronto (al menos que se considere pronto tres meses... ToT), pero me fue imposible hasta ahora. Siento mucho la demora, pero tengo la esperanza de que haya merecido la pena y también de que, ahora que comienza el curso nuevamente, podré llevar un ritmo más aceptable. Ojalá disfrutes de aquí en adelante con el fic. ¡Un saludo!

Bien, llegamos ya al capítulo y, antes de que lean, **tres cosillas:**

1º Como ya he dicho, es bastante aburrido, y tengo la sensación de que algo confuso, pero (como bien dice mi amiga Ear) la teoría normalmente es aburrida.

**2º En este capítulo Hermione lee un texto. Lo que ella lee aparece en cursivas, quería ponerlo con otro tipo de letra pero parece imposible ¬¬.**

3º **Dedico este capítulo** muy especialmente **a Earwen**, porque me ha apoyado mucho con este fic, no sólo dándome la lata para que escribiese este capítulo ;P sino también leyendo lo que tenía y dándome su opinión. ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! Te estoy muy agradecida.

Y nada más, finalmente...

**_Capítulo 3. Investigando. Reflexionando._**

-Ya le llevé la cena a Harry- Hermione pegó un bote en el asiento, sobresaltada por la voz del chico pelirrojo que se acababa de acercar a ella por detrás.

Con el ceño fruncido y una mano en el pecho, se giró un poco para ver a Ron, que tomaba en ese instante asiento a su derecha.

-¡Ron, no vuelvas a pegarme un susto así!- bufó la chica, pero antes de que su amigo dijese nada, la joven preguntó, con expresión seria- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Pues... no sé qué decirte. Lo único que sé es que, nada más preguntarle cómo estaba, me rogó que lo dejase solo, alegando que necesitaba pensar. Que no sé yo para que me lo pide si, al final, prácticamente me echó de mi propio cuarto- explicó el chico mientras negaba con la cabeza y movía las manos con elocuencia. Hermione suspiró por toda respuesta, por lo que Ron cambió de tema-. Dime, ¿ahí encontraremos algo?

La chica siguió la dirección que el dedo índice de su amigo le señalaba, y sus ojos se posaron sobre el montón que formaban los libros que en los últimos minutos había ido escogiendo de entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Alzó las cejas y regresó la mirada a Ron.

-Eso espero, pues para algo los he cogido. Como ya te dije en la cena, no es mucho lo que sé sobre el tema. Así que toma uno y comienza a buscar, necesitamos informarnos. Y si encuentras algo de interés, ¡avísame!

-Obvio- asintió Ron, burlón.

Hermione frunció el ceño y, tomando el libro de mayor tamaño, comenzó a buscar, desconectándose al momento del mundo exterior. Ron, con un suspiro, mientras se preguntaba si quizá no debería de haber rechazado la propuesta de Hermione de acompañarla a la biblioteca para investigar sobre la maldita poción, tomó a su vez un libro, el más pequeño, y lo abrió al azar.

Tras unos diez minutos en los que únicamente abrieron la boca para murmurar cosas como Nada nuevo´ o Eso ya lo sabíamos´, Hermione soltó una pequeña exclamación de felicidad, antes de girarse con una sonrisa en los labios hacia Ron.

-¡Lo encontré! Aquí explica sobre la poción y, aunque no es mucho, la información parece bastante completa. ¡Escucha!- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer el texto, levantando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia Ron.

"**_Evamtor._**

**_Origen. _**

_Esta poción nació hace siglos en un pequeño pueblo formado en su totalidad por magos; magos que eran nómadas, por lo que cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de localización, si bien siempre permanecieron en el norte de lo que actualmente es el continente europeo. A este pueblo se le conocía con el nombre de los Belksons._

_En cuanto al creador de esta poción, se llamaba Bulktor, y fue él mismo el que le dio nombre: evamtor. El cómo descubrió los efectos de su creación es un misterio, ya que no hay noticia de que se la diese a beber a nadie. Pero debía de conocer Bulktor al menos por encima sus consecuencias, pues poco tiempo después, y bajo promesas de riquezas y poder, dio al que en aquel entonces era el jefe de su pueblo las indicaciones a seguir para realizarla. Y fue ese jefe, llamado Bierknof, la primera persona de la que se tiene el conocimiento de que usó la poción._

_Con el ferviente deseo de ser protegido por alguien de su pueblo de manera incondicional, Bierknof dio a beber la poción a un anciano consejero suyo, Berkrov, y, tal y como quería el jefe de los Belksons, éste fue invadido de inmediato por el "deseo" de cuidar día y noche, y día tras día, de su jefe._

_Años después, y aún bajo los efectos de la poción, Berkrov murió. Y en cuanto al jefe Bierknof, éste no volvió a hacer uso de la poción tras la muerte de su protector, por lo que siempre se ha pensado que para él la experiencia no fue por completo perfecta._

**_Efectos._**

_No se sabe qué "criterios" sigue la persona que ha ingerido evamtor (a quien desde ahora denominaremos como protector) para decidir a quién ha de proteger, pero lo que sí se sabe es que empieza a buscar casi de inmediato, comenzando por las personas que se encuentren físicamente más cercanas a él en el momento en que ingirió la poción._

_Una vez ha localizado a aquella persona a la que va a proteger, el protector relega a un segundo plano sus anteriores sentimientos hacia su protegido (suponiendo que ya se conocieran), para únicamente preocuparse de que esté bien, sin importar si su relación anterior era buena o no. Pero no por ello, y pese a lo que pueda parecer en ocasiones, desaparecerán sus otros sentimientos._

_Reacciones en el protector: _

_Como es de esperar, y pese al fuerte deseo (que recordamos no en todos los casos es igual de intenso) de proteger, el protector es perfectamente consciente de todo, tanto del pasado como de su nueva situación. Por ello, en un principio puede que se sienta confundido, necesitando un tiempo (normalmente breve) para hacerse a la idea. En ese tiempo de reflexión, además, analizará la situación, preguntándose de qué ha de proteger a aquel a quien ha elegido (algo que parece saber o intuir gracias a la poción) y cómo lo hará. Si bien permanecerá siempre atento a cualquier peligro "no esperado" que pueda acechar a su protegido, y, de surgir, analizará igualmente qué ha de hacer para evitarlo._

_No obstante, en ciertos casos, y especialmente en aquellos en los que la relación anterior entre los que pasan a ser protector y protegido era mala o inexistente, el protector puede intentar negarse a seguir ese nuevo impulso de proteger, mas de nada le servirá luchar si el sentimiento es medianamente poderoso._

_Por otra parte, se sabe de ciertos casos en los que el protector decidió, tras haber analizado la situación, que debía superarse, bien fuese entrenándose físicamente, estudiando,... para estar más preparado a la hora de defender a su protegido._

_Los efectos de esta poción en el protector se pueden resumir, pues, en un inicial intento de rechazo de la situación, una posterior aceptación, el correspondiente análisis de la situación y, finalmente, la puesta en práctica de sus ideas._

_Reacciones en el protegido:_

_Podría pensarse que el protegido no tiene motivos por los que preocuparse, pero no es así. Y si nos ponemos en su lugar, es fácil imaginar cómo reaccionará ante esa nueva situación._

_En los casos en los que el que resulta ser el protegido no esperaba aquello, lo más usual es que primero quede algo bloqueado al descubrirlo y que, posteriormente, se oponga a ser protegido. Como es de esperar, el que haya una mejor o peor tolerancia de la situación, una aceptación más rápida o tardía, irá en relación no tan sólo del grado de sentimiento protector que tenga la poción en aquel que la ingirió, y por tanto de su comportamiento para con su protegido, sino que también dependerá del carácter que tenga éste último._

-En ese caso- interrumpió Ron a su amiga, que estaba a punto de continuar con el siguiente párrafo-, por lo pronto ya sabemos cómo se lo va a tomar el hurón.

Hermione frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo, como si su amigo no la hubiese interrumpido.

_Más tarde, y normalmente cuando el protector se muestra demasiado pendiente de él, el protegido puede comenzar a sentirse agobiado y molesto ante la actitud de su protector, deseando disponer de mayor espacio e intimidad. Aunque, por suerte, suele llegar un momento en el que finalmente acepta esa situación._

_Por último, al estudiar los distintos casos que se han dado a lo largo de la historia, descubrimos que el sentir más común en los protegidos es el de malestar y consternación, pues, lo hubiesen deseado o no, el ser protegidos de una manera completamente desinteresada y entregada es algo que para ellos pierde valor al saber que no se trata de un sentimiento nacido del corazón del protector, sino de un sentimiento provocado por una poción._

-Ohhh, pobre Malfoy... va a sufrir porque Harry no le quiere...- dijo en tono burlón Ron. Parecía que este último párrafo lo había animado un poco, al saber que, pasase lo que pasase, posiblemente no sería su amigo el único que lo pasaría mal- Sin embargo, tratándose de Malfoy... lo considero lo suficientemente insensible como para que eso no le importe.

Su amiga se sintió incapaz de contradecirlo. Tenía sus dudas, si bien suponía que todo dependería del grado de preocupación que mostrase Harry por el Slytherin. Suspiró y volvió a posar la mirada sobre el libro, buscó el sitio por el que se había quedado y retomó la lectura.

_De hecho, a través de años y más años, viajó de boca en boca la afirmación de que el principal motivo por el cual el jefe Bierknof no volvió a hacer uso de evamtor tras la muerte de su protector fue precisamente ese, el no lograr aceptar nunca del todo (a pesar de que, incluso antes de dar a ingerir al viejo Berkrov evamtor, sabía que sería así) que únicamente era protegido de esa manera tan entregada a causa de la poción._

**_Datos a tener en cuenta:_**

_Los efectos de esta poción no tienen antídoto, ni tampoco un tiempo de duración determinado. Por ello, puede ser que, al cabo de un tiempo (sean horas, meses o años) pasen, o puede que esto no ocurra y que quien haya tomado la poción permanezca bajo sus efectos hasta su muerte. Aún se desconoce porqué en la mayoría de los casos la poción deja de tener efecto pasado un tiempo._

_Siempre debemos tener presente que nunca podremos adivinar de qué forma reaccionará una persona que ingiera evamtor hacia su protegido. El porqué de esto es que no todos los protectores reaccionan exactamente igual entre sí, que en todos ellos el sentimiento protector no llega a tener igual fuerza. Tanto es así que, desde que se creó esta poción, hemos conocido casos en los que la influencia de la poción era leve, y en los que el protector se limitaba únicamente a mantener con cierta frecuencia el contacto con su protegido para asegurarse de que estaba bien, hasta llegar incluso a encontrarnos con otros en los que el efecto de evamtor era muchísimo más potente, y en los que el protector se mantenía todo el día pendiente de su protegido, controlándolo a cada instante._

_A la hora de intentar comprender el porqué el protegido o protector se comporta de determinada forma, hay que tener siempre presente la fuerza que tiene el sentimiento protector en quien ingirió la poción, así como el carácter y los sentimientos de ambos, especialmente los del protegido._

_En ocasiones cambia la forma de sentir del protector o del protegido, o bien la de ambos, hacia el otro, en el tiempo en que la poción tiene efecto, por el simple hecho de que si su relación se vuelve más cercana, si pasan más tiempo juntos, pueden cambiar de forma natural su manera de pensar acerca del otro, sea para bien o para mal. Así pues, no hay que pensar que un cambio de sentir en alguno de ellos sea un efecto de la poción, ya que ésta no altera los sentimientos, sino que únicamente crea o aumenta el sentimiento de proteger en quien la tomó._

-Uhhh, eso no me gusta... Aunque sería una estupidez pensar que Harry y Malfoy acabarán siendo amigos, cuando llevan más de cinco años odiándose.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo. A ella esa pequeña posibilidad era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

_Cuando el "deseo" de proteger es muy fuerte, que es cuando el protector muestra hacia su protegido una atención, un cuidado excesivo, de llegar a darse una larga separación entre ambos, el protector podría pasar a un estado de depresión o bien llegar incluso a la locura, temeroso de que su protegido resulte dañado mientras están separados._

-¡Por Merlín!- fue lo único que pudo articular Ron tras aquella frase. Aunque Hermione ya lo había explicado en el aula de Pociones, era ahora, cuando su amigo estaba bajo los efectos de aquella poción, que esas palabras cobraban unos tintes alarmantes para él.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione, con los ojos fijos en los de Ron, en los que pudo ver la misma preocupación que ella sentía-, tras esto lo único que aparece es cómo se elabora la poción.

-¡¡Pues menos mal!!- no pudo evitar exclamar Ron. Hermione se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que bajase el tono de voz. Así lo hizo el chico, aunque seguía igual de alterado- ¡Menos mal que no viene nada más! Porque sólo con eso que me has leído ya tenemos bastante. Resumiendo: Harry puede volverse loco o terminar más deprimido de lo que ya está tras lo de Sirius. De hecho, puede estar el resto de su vida preocupado por el maldito hurón. Puede, incluso, ¡cambiar su forma de pensar sobre él! Pero, por Merlín, ¿es que hay otra manera de verlo que no sea como una asquerosa serpien...?

-¡Ron!- Hermione lo interrumpió, imprimiendo en su nombre una clara advertencia- Primero, aún no sabemos cuánta fuerza tiene el sentimiento protector en Harry. Segundo, y lo más importante, esa no es una actitud que debas mantener. A mi me gusta tan poco como tú esta situación, de hecho no me gusta nada. Pero si resultase que el efecto de la poción en Harry es muy fuerte, lo que menos necesitará es que tú, precisamente su mejor amigo, demuestres tal desprecio por su protegido, pues aunque él no quiera protegerlo... ya sabes que no podrá luchar, pese a desearlo, contra la poción. Además, desde el momento en que lo eligió como su protegido, para él ha pasado a ser alguien importante- Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquellas palabras de su amiga, pero ella continuó, inflexible-. Ahora bien, tampoco le ayudaría que mostrases compasión por él. Por ello, lo que tenemos que hacer es apoyarlo, tome la elección que tome, aunque esta sea permanecer día tras día junto a Malfoy. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ron respiró un par de veces profundamente, intentando recuperar el dominio sobre si mismo. Segundos después, cuando sintió que lo había conseguido, asintió con la cabeza, en señal de comprensión.

-Está bien. Está bien. Lo comprendo. Pero si ese maldito hu...

-¡Ron!

-Digo... si Malfoy le hace algo a Harry, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. No pienso dejar que dañe a mi mejor amigo- aseguró, completamente serio-. Y si hace falta, actuaré yo como protector de Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a sus labios, así como tampoco pudo tampoco evitar mirar con cariño a Ron. Y sintió que ya no se podría mostrar severa con él por un rato, pues aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía blandita por dentro al pensar en lo inmensamente afortunada que era al tener por amigos a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

-Vamos. Ordenemos esto un poco y regresemos a nuestra Sala- dijo con voz suave.

Ron, que se había hundido en sus pensamientos, pareció reaccionar. Se limitó a asentir.

Harry se encontraba asomado por una de las ventanas de su cuarto, mas, debido tanto a la semi-oscuridad que cubría los terrenos como a que se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no veía nada.

Parecía que, afortunadamente, tras haber pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas por su habitación al mismo tiempo en que le daba vueltas a la cabeza sin éxito alguno, su mente ya estaba preparada para enfrentar todas sus dudas con rapidez y eficacia.

Pronunció en voz alta una pregunta que rondaba su mente en esos momentos, una duda que, tras horas y horas, finalmente se sentía capaz de responder.

-¿Porqué entre todos mis compañeros elegí a Malfoy? ¿Porqué Draco Malfoy?

Y era confuso porque, aunque no sabría explicar con palabras los motivos que pudiese tener, en su interior sabía que era la persona acertada, que, por absurdo que pareciese, en esos tiempos en los que la guerra se sentía cada vez más cercana, era de entre todos sus compañeros de Pociones el que más le podía necesitar.

El chico se giró y se dirigió hacia su cama, donde tomó asiento. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, y siguió con sus razonamientos.

Pero... ¿porqué? La respuesta estaba ahí, en algún lugar de su mente, o tal vez de su corazón, y aunque no supiese localizarla, podía sentirla, en alguna parte de su ser, quemándole, sacudiéndole, dañándole.

Sin embargo... ¿porqué, por ejemplo, no eligió a Neville? Era un chico que siempre metía la pata, por decir lo menos, además de que, como ya había demostrado en su quinto año, estaba dispuesto a ponerse en peligro con tal de ayudarle, y eso era muy, pero que muy, arriesgado.

O sino, ¿porqué no Ron? En su familia todos eran "traidores" para los sangre-limpia. Y, por supuesto, era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, siempre estaban juntos y "poco le importaba" enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort con tal de acompañarlo. Además, todos en Hogwarts sabían que era a quien más quería, eso había quedado claro en su cuarto año, en la segunda prueba de El torneo de los tres magos, por ello, bien podían hacerle algo a su pelirrojo amigo con el fin de dañarlo a él mismo.

¿Y qué en cuanto a Hermione? Era para los mortífagos alguien a quien despreciar, por ser hija de muggles. Y, por lo demás, tal y como Ron, su mejor amiga y alguien que, sin importar a qué peligro se enfrentasen, siempre estaba con él para ayudarle.

Incluso el profesor Snape... ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o ese hombre era un espía entre los mortífagos que pasaba información a la Orden del Fénix? En ese caso... ¿qué cosa más peligrosa que esa podía haber?

Pero Draco Malfoy... Él mismo se lo había dicho a Malfoy cuando le preguntó de qué tenía que protegerlo; le había dicho que de todos, sí. De Voldemort, de Lucius Malfoy,... Mas había omitido el nombre de aquel que más lo hacía peligrar, y no era el suyo, Harry Potter; muy por el contrario, era Draco Malfoy. Y es que en los pocos segundos en los que mantuvo la mirada gris del rubio en el aula de Pociones, supo que incluso él era un peligro para sí mismo, y de hecho el peor. La arrogancia, el orgullo, la ambición,... sus creencias, aunque en su mayoría "impuestas" por sus padres, su manera de actuar,... todo ello unido a unas malas compañías, que tal vez no le quisieran matar, pero que aún así ningún bien le traerían, formaban una bomba de relojería que en cualquier momento podía explotar. ¡Y él tenía que hacer algo por evitarlo! Pero, ¿qué? ¿Ir detrás de Malfoy diciéndole que no le gustaba con quienes se juntaba, como si él fuese su madre? ¿Tener una charla seria con él? Eso no podría ser, ni aunque lo atase y amenazase con no dejarlo ir hasta que no le escuchara. ¿¡Entonces!? ¿Soltarle bonitas frases sobre el amor y la amistad verdaderos?

¿¿Porqué tuvo que ser Draco Malfoy??

Pero no serviría de nada quejarse... a esa conclusión ya había llegado. Lo importante era salvar a Malfoy, fuese de lo que fuese, y esa especie de... ¿intuición? que le había invadido inmediatamente después de ingerir la poción volvía a hacer presencia en él para "decirle" que lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer al lado de Malfoy. Intentar... ¡no sabía qué!, pero permanecer a su lado y, de momento, ayudarle y cuidarle en todo lo que pudiese.

No obstante... ¡aún había otro problema! Uno del que era perfectamente consciente: el peligro que supondría para Draco Malfoy que él permaneciese a su lado. Porque sí, su recién adquirida... intuición... le decía que tenía que quedarse con él, pese al hecho de que aquello entrañaba también sus riesgos. Pero entonces, si estaba claro que proteger al rubio supondría añadir nuevos peligros para el Slytherin... ¿¡porqué sentía que debía permanecer a su lado!?

Harry dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre sus cabellos color azabache y comenzó a jalar de su pelo con desesperación: comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Pese a ello, continuó infatigable con sus razonamientos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando saliese de los terrenos de Hogwarts la noticia de que Harry Potter, a causa de una poción, estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de defender a Draco Malfoy? Seguramente ya se sabría fuera de Hogwarts... Ese tipo de noticias vuelan, y allí en el mundo mágico de forma literal. Para ese momento, decenas de lechuzas habrían volado ya, y otras tantas estarían sobrevolando, el cielo, para llevar cartas a padres, hermanos, amigos,... de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Cartas en las que contarían todo... Si fuese otro estudiante... ¡Pero no!, había tenido que ser él, ¡Harry Potter!, de quien todo el mundo mágico, para su desgracia, estaba pendiente.

Así que... cuando lo descubriese Voldemort... ¿no usaría a Draco Malfoy? Él estaba convencido de que la respuesta era afirmativa, ya que aunque fuese el hijo de uno de sus más fieles mortífagos... No, no dudaba que lo dañase si con ello ganaba algo. No, no lo dudaba. Por mucho que fuese un Malfoy, el Señor Oscuro estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vencer a Harry Potter.

Así que, para que eso no ocurriese, podía actuar frente a todo el Colegio, ¡mañana mismo!, fingiendo que los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido ya, o al menos que eran muy débiles. No le sería fácil actuar, pero estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo más o menos bien, sabiendo que, en caso contrario, Draco Malfoy lo podría pasar mal.

Sí, esa era una opción... y tal vez la mejor. Pero... estaba el otro peligro, el propio Draco Malfoy. Y si no hacía nada, las cosas acabarían igualmente mal para él. Quizás continuase vivo, por años y años, pero acabaría hundiéndose en la miseria, sin importar cuánta riqueza pudiera tener.

Entonces... ¿qué hacer?

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

-

¡Y se acabó el capítulo!

¡Por Merlín ;P, lo que me costó escribirlo! Ya casi aborrezco incluso la parte en que Hermione lee el libro, de tanto leerla y releerla, ampliarla,... Pero bueno, ya pasó (Meiko se seca el sudor de su frente... O.o ¡Qué trágica ella! ¬¬').

Y bien... si quieren preguntarme o aconsejarme algo, si desean hacerme saber qué les gustó o disgustó del capítulo,... lo que sea, ya saben, ¡escríbanme!

Un beso para todos y, una vez más, ¡muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí y leer!

Meiko-Malfoy.


	4. Dulce despertar

¡Hola a todos!:

Antes que nada, quiero recordarles que este fic lo empecé hace tanto que **no hay spolier** ninguno, ni siquiera del libro seis: aquí Albus está vivo, no existen los horrocruxes… Así que quienes no hayan leído aún el séptimo libro, pueden estar tranquilos.

Una vez aclarado esto, les diré que siento mucho, muchísimo, la demora. En estos dos o tres años he cogido varias veces el fic, deseando continuarlo: les prometo que no me salía nada medianamente aceptable, y no podía saltarme capítulos así que… Finalmente, he conseguido acabar este capítulo que aunque bastante tonto, es mil veces mejor que lo que tenía escrito en aquel entonces como capítulo 4.

Ojalá quienes leyeron este fic en su momento sigan por aquí, aunque de seguro más de uno no está. Espero que me perdonen. A los recién llegados, si los hay, gracias por leer. Ahora, paso a _responder los reviews _que me dejaron hace tanto…

**K****at basted** ¡Hola! Uhh, sí, Harry no lo pasará muy bien… y si Draco se propusiera cargárselo, pues es el momento ideal, ya que tiene como ventaja el que Harry no le quiere hacer daño. Pero no lo digamos muy fuerte, a ver si el rubio se entera y aprovecha… Ojalá la pelea de almohadas os guste, al contarla creo que quedó sosa, pero me los imaginó, golpeándose entre sí y riéndose a carcajadas y… más sabiendo que le seguirán tiempos difíciles… Decías que esperarías con paciencia éste capítulo… no sé cuánta paciencia tienes, pero… ¡¡tardé muchísimo!! Tanto que me da una vergüenza… Culpa mía, así que me callo. ¡Gracias por leer lo anterior, y ojalá estés por aquí para leer lo siguiente! Un beso.

**Saritakinomoto:** ¡¡Perdón por la demora!! Tu review me animó mucho, me alegra saber que te gusta la idea del fic. Coincido también con la idea de que Harry no lo pasará muy bien, esperemos que al menos sus esfuerzos sirvan para algo. Gracias por todo. ¡Un saludo!

**Paula Moonlight:** ¡Holaaa! Aún me emociona tu review. Uhh, ojalá estés leyendo esto. Si que hace tiempo que no sé de ti. Sobre el fic, me da gusto saber que como yo (bueno, debería decir: como Harry) crees que Draco es un peligro para sí mismo. La verdad, lo que va a hacer parece muy simple, pegársele como un chicle a la suela de un zapato; no obstante, no todo es tan sencillo. ¡¡Mil gracias por leer, y por haberme animado tantas veces!! Un beso.

**Naomi:** Pues, me parece que ya no lees fics (al menos por aquí), pero por si acaso leyeras esto: te agradezco que leyeras el fic, y si yo te animé con él, tú me animaste a mi con tu mensaje. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Amaly Malfoy:** ¡Qué de tiempo! No sé, ahora mismo me siento algo rara, por una parte estoy triste, porque hace mucho muchísimo que no sé de vosotras (mis lectoras y amigas), pero por otra estoy feliz, porque al leer de nuevo vuestros mensajes me acuerdo de los buenos tiempos que pasé y me da alegría de haberos conocido. De ti concretamente, hace muuucho que no sé nada, ¿verdad? Deseo de corazón que todo te vaya bien. Pero espera, me centro en el fic, que me voy por las ramas… Para saber qué piensa Draco, aún falta, porque no creas: estará tan cabreado que no analizará correctamente los motivos que Harry pueda tener. No quiere que Harry esté con él, y lo demás de momento no le importa mucho. Nada más que decirte de momento, sólo que espero saber de ti. ¡Un beso!

**Niea:** Gracias por tus palabras, y tenías mucha razón con lo de "si los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro cambian, no será por efecto de la poción..." Eso es importante, y creo que eres la única persona que lo destacó. Cierto, el fic es slash, así que al menos uno debería enamorarse del otro… Esperemos que haya suerte y se enamoren los dos . Y sobre Harry, sí que es para lamentarlo, no lo pasará bien… ¡Un saludo, y mil gracias por leer!

**Amor Mart:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y por tu tiempo! Ojalá pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado sigas por aquí y puedas leer la continuación… si no, en parte sería bastante tiempo perdido, y no me lo perdonaría. Discúlpame.

**Lynn:** Gracias por leer y por escribirme. Pero he de disculparme porque no actualicé pronto para nada. Perdón.

**Lagrimas:** Hola. Pues en realidad no… Draco, al menos al principio, no evaluará la situación con tranquilidad. La idea de tener que estar con Potter todo el santo día y de que este se salga con la suya le mosqueará tanto que no le dedicará la atención que debiera a pensar qué motivos tiene realmente el moreno. Una pena, él debería saber mejor que nadie (tal vez incluso mejor que Harry, aunque a este le ayude la poción) qué le daña. En todo caso, aún habrá que esperar para que sepamos qué piensa el rubio. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Amyfowl:** Uhhh, gracias, gracias y más gracias. Y mil veces perdón, porque tardé tanto que hasta me da vergüenza. Y ahora que regresé, sólo me queda esperar que estés por aquí. ¡Un beso!

**Esperanza Kapranos:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Deseo de corazón que estés por estos lares y puedas leer la continuación. ¡Un saludo!

**Yo:** Hola, no sé quién serás (aunque mientras lo sepas tú… ;P), pero te doy las gracias por los ánimos. Desgraciadamente, te llevaré un poco la contraria: no, no se puede, o al menos yo no pude hasta ahora. Lo conseguí, pero tardé un buen número de meses. En todo caso, gracias por los ánimos. Espero que me creas cuando digo que lo intenté y no me salía nada; no sé para qué escribo si después me atasco de esta forma.

**Neko-Fafa:** Pues habiendo llegado tarde, y si aún estás aquí, alegrémonos, porque tuviste que esperar mucho menos que los demás… El fic estaba abandonado a medias… no escribía, pero porque cuando lo intentaba no me venía nada a la mente: he tenido el mayor bloqueo de ideas de mi vida. Sobre el milagro que mencionabas, te diré que el milagro no es que lea tu mensaje, ya que me llegan todos (o deben de hacerlo más tarde o más temprano) a mi cuenta de correo electrónico; el milagro, en cambio, es que tarde menos de dos meses en actualizar. Sólo me resta agradecerte tu tiempo y tus palabras; me hace feliz que te gustara el fic, y espero que estés para continuarlo y que sigas disfrutándolo.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

Nada más por ahora, les dejo con el capítulo 4.

_**Capítulo 4. Dulce despertar**_

-¿Harry?- preguntó Ron al tiempo en que se incorporaba un poco en su cama, apoyándose en los codos para ello. Había escuchado una especie de tintineo cerca de su oreja izquierda, y con ese sonido se había despertado; a través de sus párpados entrecerrados por el sueño, le pareció distinguir la silueta de su mejor amigo- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- preguntó tras echar un vistazo a su despertador; aún faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora a la que se levantaban entre semana, pero si no se equivocaba era sábado…

-Antes que nada… ¿quién te ha dicho que he dormido?- cuando, pese a la semi-oscuridad reinante en el dormitorio, alcanzó a ver cierta sorpresa en el rostro de Ron, Harry se apresuró a mentirle- Nada, era broma. Sí dormí, lo que pasa es que no lo hice demasiado bien…

-Mmm, ¿pesadillas?- inquirió con preocupación su amigo.

-Sí, contigo. Jajaja- el moreno cogió su almohada y se la lanzó a Ron, con tan buena puntería que le alcanzó en toda la cara-. ¡Levántate, gandul!

-¡Pero si es sábado!- gimió el pelirrojo, que lanzaba en ese momento de vuelta la almohada, pero tan dormido estaba y en tan mala postura que ni siquiera llegó a rozar su objetivo.

Harry miró con expresión seria a Ron, pero en el preciso momento en que éste le iba a volver a hablar, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios.

-Me voy a duchar. Si para cuando salga del baño continúas acostado, te las verás conmigo- le dijo en un susurro amenazante mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Cogió unas prendas que había sacado minutos antes de su armario y acto seguido se dirigió con ellas al baño, donde se encerró dando un portazo.

-¡Ehhh, vosotros dos! Que es domin… No, sábado. ¿Queréis dejar de hacer ruido?- preguntó un malhumorado Dean.

-¿Y a mi qué me dices? Yo soy el primero que quiere seguir durmiendo. Ha sido Harry el que…

-Ey, y si de veras queréis dormir, ¿porqué no aprovecháis que Harry está en el baño para hacerlo?- murmuró un soñoliento Neville.

De no ser porque sus compañeros estaban tan dormidos como él se habrían sorprendido ante lo acertada de su propuesta. Sin embargo… pese a que el moreno estaba en la ducha, el ruido no acabó, y con ello las esperanzas de conciliar una vez más el sueño se desvanecieron.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está cantando Harry?- intervino Seamus, el único que hasta ese momento no había hablado, limitándose a maldecir mentalmente a sus compañeros de cuarto.

-A mi no me preguntes. Quizá sea muggle- murmuró Ron.

-Tal vez… aunque yo no la conozco. En cualquier caso, ¡canta pésimo!- afirmó Dean.

-Me parece que el muy cerdo lo está haciendo a cosa hecha… Digo yo que es imposible que alguien grite, chille y desafine de esa forma, ni siquiera a estas horas de la mañana- opinó Ron.

Quedaron los cuatro amigos en silencio, Ron y Seamus con la cabeza bajo la almohada, mientras desde el cuarto de baño les seguía llegando la voz de Harry.

Ni un minuto más tarde…

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¿Qué os parece si le preparamos una bienvenida al dormitorio a nuestro querido amigo Harry?- preguntó Dean, que ya tenía claro que aquella mañana no podría seguir durmiendo.

La almohada de Seamus voló por los aires cuando éste se incorporó de golpe con una sonrisa en los labios, Neville quedó un par de segundos dudando pero luego se sentó en su cama y miró expectante a Dean, y Ron… Ron ni se había enterado, pues estaba muy ocupado intentando asfixiarse bajo su propia almohada.

BUM. Una almohada acababa de surcar el aire, impactando en el pecho de Ron al caer.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa hoy con las almohadas?!- chilló con bastante mal genio el joven Weasley.

Antes de que recibiera respuesta, las cabezas de sus compañeros empezaron a girarse para observar la puerta del cuarto de baño. ¡Harry se había callado! Seamus suspiró aliviado; sin embargo, la calma duró poco, ya que antes de que pasaran 15 segundos otra canción se empezó a oír desde el baño.

-Vaya, me parece que esta es de una serie de dibujos. Bueno- carraspeó Dean, dirigiéndose a Ron-, estábamos comentando la posibilidad de organizar una pequeña bienvenida a nuestro buen y madrugador amigo Harry.

-Ahh, vaya- el ceño de Ron desapareció y una sonrisa se abrió camino en su rostro-. ¿¡Porqué no!? ¿Qué tenéis pensado?

-De momento nada. Aunque, ¿qué os parecería si…?- y a toda prisa empezaron a cuchichear, sabiendo que si sólo se estaba duchando, Harry no tardaría mucho en regresar.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

-¡DEAN! Deshazlo, ¡ya!

Hasta ese momento, Dean le había respondido varias veces que no podía, pero la frustración estaba llevando a Harry a repetirse; miraba con mala cara a Dean, e incluso a los otros tres de tanto en tanto. No podía creer que le hubieran hecho aquello. ¿Acaso no entendían por qué se había comportado así aquella mañana? Bien, en realidad, sin duda no lo comprendían. Sin embargo quizás pronto, muy pronto, lo hicieran.

-Lo siento, pero como ya te he dicho, no sé- murmuró Dean.

Cierto, se lo había dicho antes; y cuando realmente había comprendido que no mentía, Harry había alzado su propia varita y le había hechizado a su vez. Sin embargo, el que ahora no fuese él el único en llamar la atención no le consolaba demasiado. Y para colmo, ¡Ron se la había jugado quitándole la capa y escondiéndosela!, así que no podría entrar en el comedor y pedirle ayuda a Hermione sin que nadie más viese su aspecto. Hermione… ¿por qué tendría que haber madrugado para ir a la biblioteca precisamente esa mañana? ¿Y porqué diablos sus compañeros de cuarto aprendían y ejecutaban sobre los demás hechizos cuyo efecto no sabían eliminar?

Salió de su cuarto resoplando y murmurando pesimistas palabras acerca de la amistad… y mientras atravesaba por medio de zancadas la Sala Común, seguido de cerca por sus cuatro compañeros de dormitorio, dirigió una mirada fulminante sobre los componentes de un pequeño grupo de primero que estaba acomodado en una mesa y los observaban, a Dean y a él, fascinados. Decidió mientras cruzaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda que iría en busca de Hermione, y así se lo hizo saber a los otros: primero iría a la biblioteca, en cuyo camino no encontraría seguramente a mucha gente, y si no estaba allí, pues se dirigiría hacia el Comedor.

Dean, por los mismos motivos que él, decidió seguirle, y Ron, Seamus y Neville, decidieron que preferían retrasar su desayuno veinte minutos o media hora antes que perderse algo, por lo que los cinco se fueron de la zona Gryffindor con rumbo a la biblioteca.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

Cerca de media hora más tarde aquel pintoresco grupo hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos y parte de los profesores que ya estaban allí, y por suerte de momento no eran muchos, los fueron siguiendo con la mirada. Señalándolos, murmurando cosas a sus compañeros más cercanos o soltando risas… nadie se mostraba indiferente. Pero sin duda los que más se reían eran Ron, Seamus y Neville.

La cabeza de Dean Thomas parecía un nido donde hubiesen peleado varias aves, pues además de sus cabellos lucía unas dos o tres decenas de pequeñas plumas de ave blancas. Él hubiera ido gustoso a ver a la enfermera, pues estaba seguro de que lo suyo debía de tener como mínimo un remedio sencillo y rápido (aunque no había conseguido nada con el Finite Incantatum). Ahora bien, Harry lo había amenazado asegurándole que si se deshacía de aquello antes que él, le echaría una maldición en vez de un hechizo.

Por ello, Dean entró algo sonrojado y dirigiendo de tanto en tanto disimuladas miradas de fastidio hacia Harry; pero no se quejaba, puesto que éste tenía un aspecto mucho más llamativo.

De la cabeza de Harry asomaban dos medias esferas de un intenso color rojo que recordaban la parte superior de un típico despertador, y ese era el motivo principal por el que se notaba bastante mosqueado. Mas lo peor sin duda había sido cuando, bajando unas escaleras, las esferas habían empezado a vibrar y dejar sonar una alarma aguda. Harry se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, un tanto mareado por la repentina sacudida y el horrible sonido que se le había metido en la cabeza. Desde luego, para cuando acabó aquello Dean ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de Harry. Por si acaso.

No obstante, en cuanto traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor, Harry Potter ignoró todo lo que le rodeaba, ocupándose tan solo de barrer con la vista la mesa de Slytherin; al hallar a quien buscaba mirándolos con asombro y cierto desprecio, sin duda pensando que eran unos críos y/o que sólo buscaban llamar la atención, se tranquilizó un poco y soltó un suspiro.

Malfoy cambió bien pronto su expresión al descubrir que pese a seguir andando, Potter le estaba observando. Preocupado por los posibles motivos que el Gryffindor pudiera tener, desvió la mirada e intentó ignorarlo… o mejor dicho, fingió que lo ignoraba.

Al ver tal reacción, Harry comprendió… y decidió llevar a cabo rápidamente su plan, no perder más tiempo. Ya había localizado a Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores, pero antes de nada se sentó al lado de Hermione, que mostraba una expresión extraña: aún con el ceño fruncido, su amiga luchaba por no reír.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica como respuesta a la mirada de Harry.

-Lo sabes de sobra- medio gruñó él. Casi enseguida, susurró-. Hermione, por favor.

No fue necesario que añadiese nada más, pues de inmediato su amiga sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento de ésta le quitó sus "orejas" rojas.

-Eyy, ¡aguafiestas!- exclamó Dean.

Harry ya no prestó más atención a sus amigos. En cuanto Hermione le deshechizó, giró en su asiento para localizar a Malfoy y echarle un rápido e inquieto vistazo. Con sólo unas breves palabras a sus amigos, se levantó y encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, más concretamente hacia la silla que ocupaba en el centro el director Dumbledore.

-Señor- dijo con sus ojos fijos en los azules del director de Hogwarts-, tengo que hablar con usted. Si no le importa, en privado.

-Claro, claro- asintió el anciano, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con expresión seria en sus ojos-. Si está de acuerdo, señor Potter, le daré diez minutos para que pueda desayunar. Tras ese tiempo, iré a su mesa.

-Sí, muy bien- asintió conforme el chico. Sonrió ligeramente y, con una inclinación de cabeza, pasó a despedirse-. Hasta ahora, señor.

Algunos estudiantes le habían seguido con la mirada, deseosos de saber de qué hablaba Harry Potter con el director. Incluso antes de quedar sentado nuevamente al lado de Hermione algunos de los Gryffindors empezaron a preguntarle qué pasaba. Él tan solo se encogía de hombros y les explicaba que simplemente quería hablar con él para aclarar un asunto. Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a intercambiar miradas entre sí o a observar a Harry, sin imaginar qué tendría su compañero que conversar con el director. Alguno que otro hasta llegó a sentirse un tanto ofendido por la escueta respuesta del moreno. No obstante, dos o tres de los Gryffindors empezaron a sospechar los verdaderos motivos que Harry podía tener.

De hecho, Hermione, en cuanto vio que casi todos sus compañeros de mesa estaban ocupados desayunando y conversando, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la de Harry y susurró:

-¿Qué le vas a pedir? ¿Crees que cederán él y, lo que es más difícil, Malfoy?

Realmente, en ocasiones su amiga le daba miedo; parecía una adivina, lo cual le llamaba la atención más aún si tenía en cuenta que la única asignatura que ella despreciaba era la adivinación.

-Aunque, sinceramente- continuó la muchacha, sin hacer caso de la sorpresa que mostraba Harry-, me preocupa más lo que harán sus padres… Aunque él ceda, sus padres no lo harán, ¿no crees?

Harry alzó las cejas y luego, mirando al frente, apartó su plato de sí. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. No quería tratar esos temas con su amiga, ni con nadie, no en esos momentos. Ya estaba muy nervioso y no quería pensar de antemano en qué problemas surgirían. No que no los hubiera imaginado y sopesado ya. Durante esa noche había intentado analizarlo todo y era consciente de que tendría mil problemas. Aún así, sabía que tenía que actuar. Conforme surgieran las dificultades las iría solucionando.

-Sus padres, ya veremos. Dumbledore, mmm, creo que comprenderá; aunque hay una cosa que no sé si podrá concederme, pero intentaré conseguirlo, ya que me sería muy útil. Y sobre él- añadió, refiriéndose a Malfoy-, yo cederé en algunas cosas y, lo quiera o no, él deberá ceder en otras- aseguró con voz firme y una expresión en sus ojos tal que hizo reconsiderar a la chica ese último punto.

Estudiando la mirada de Harry, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no importaría si Draco Malfoy estaría dispuesto a acceder a los cambios. Quisiera o no, tendría que hacerlo. Recordando lo que su amigo había dicho sobre el director, habló nuevamente, sin alzar apenas la voz.

-Harry, ¿qué es eso que deseas pedir al director y que no sabes si te…?

La joven no pudo terminar la pregunta, debido a que el director estaba llegando ya a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry giró para descubrir qué miraba Hermione y al ver al director se puso en pie.

-¿Terminó, señor Potter?- el hombre pasó a mirar el plato que había utilizado Harry: se notaba que apenas había comido. Notó que Harry asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza- En ese caso, recoja su mochila y sígame.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

Ron abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de golpe y entró como una exhalación, encontrándose con su mejor amigo guardando las cosas que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche dentro de su baúl.

-¡Dime que no es verdad!- gimió el chico que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué no es verdad el qué?- respondió Harry, sin dejar de moverse de la mesilla al baúl.

-¡Que dejas la habitación!- una nota desesperada escapaba de la voz del pelirrojo.

Harry se detuvo, quedó quieto por un breve instante tras el cual se giró lentamente para ver finalmente a Ron. Sus verdes ojos mostraban tristeza, súplica… mas aún así, se veía en ellos determinación.

-Lo siento Ron.

-¡¡Te vas!! ¡Nos dejas por Malfoy!- Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama de Neville.

-Sí- apenas un susurro en los labios del moreno, que continuaba viendo a Ron.

-¿Porqué…?

-Lo sabes bien. La poción- fue la escueta repuesta del moreno.

-Pero ¡no entiendo! ¿Qué quieres que le pase a Malfoy? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo en los años que llevamos aquí? Ok, lo del hipogrifo no cuenta, él mismo lo provocó. Ahh, y tampoco cuenta que lo convirtieran en hurón, jejje…- comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, pero intentó contenerse y pronto volvió a quedar su rostro serio- ¡Y aunque le pasase! ¿Qué más te da? No puedes querer de veras irte con él- ahora era en su voz en la que se notaba cierta súplica.

-Pues…- Harry tomó asiento en la cama que quedaba frente a Ron, la de Seamus- una parte de mi quiere quedarse, ¡por supuesto! Otra, sin embargo, quiere estar donde esté Malfoy, para saber que está bien.

-¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore haya permitido esto!- exclamó el pelirrojo con furia. El no poder recriminarle nada a su amigo no ayudaba, por lo que empezó a despotricar contra el director.

-No es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera, Ron. ¡Estuvo media hora haciéndome preguntas! Y si finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con que Malfoy y yo estuviésemos juntos…- no acabó la frase. Suspiró en cambio- Snape está hecho una furia, y en cuanto a McGonagall… Bien, ella está muy preocupada, sin embargo no le importará lo que hagamos siempre y cuando estemos bien. Y Malfoy, ¡prefiero no saber cómo se tomará la noticia! Me odiará por esto pe…- Harry se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño, como si de repente hubiese recordado algo- Espera, ¡pero si ya me odia! Bueno, que me odie- se encogió de hombros-, me da igual.

Esas últimas palabras de Harry parecieron animar un poco a su deprimido amigo, que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Ya no volverás a este dormitorio, ¿o sí?

-Aún queda mucho tiempo antes de que acabe el curso. ¡Y ten por seguro que en cuanto termine el efecto de la poción, aquí estaré!

-Eso espero- afirmó Ron. Se puso en pie- y también que acabe pronto el efecto que esa maldita poción tiene en ti. Malfoy no se merece tenerte por compañero de habitación- gruñó y de inmediato añadió como último pensamiento-, y desde luego tú no te mereces tener que aguantarle todo el día.

Harry sonrió, contento de que su amigo hubiese aceptado la situación, aunque fuese de mala gana. Él también se levantó y tras dar un paso hacia Ron, apoyó una mano en uno de los hombros de éste y lo apretó un poco.

-Gracias Ron. Te echaré de menos, amigo- en los labios de Ron comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiese responder nada…

-Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Dean, que acababa de traspasar la entreabierta puerta del dormitorio y se encontraba ahora en el centro de la habitación. Había oído la última frase de Harry y los miraba con una sonrisa burlona- Si queréis me voy. Ya sabéis, para que podáis despediros con besitos.

Harry y Ron dejaron de ver a Dean para encontrar la mirada del otro; en silencio, intercambiaron un mismo mensaje. Rápidos como un rayo, los dos amigos cogieron una almohada cada uno, la de Neville y la de Seamus. Se abalanzaron sobre el intruso y comenzaron a golpearle con ellas, Ron cuidando de cortarle el camino que llevaba hacia la puerta de salida y Harry el que llevaba al cuarto de baño, no fuera a encerrarse el chico allí. Así pues, Dean no podía escapar, y tampoco lograba arrebatar a ninguno de sus compañeros sus "mortíferas armas", ni alcanzar otra, por lo que, viéndose indefenso, comenzó a gritar como si lo estuviesen torturando, pidiendo socorro a sus compañeros de cuarto y casa.

-¡SEAMUUUS! ¡NEVILLEEE! ¡Me atacaannn! ¡HERMIONEEE! ¡HERMIONE GRANGER, TUS AMIGOS SE VOLVIERON LOCOS! ¡SALVADMEEEE!- muchas de las sílabas casi no se oyeron, amortiguadas por algún que otro porrazo bien dado por parte del "par de locos".

Segundos después, Neville y Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny y Colin acudían al grito de ayuda, quedando unos segundos disfrutando del espectáculo desde primera fila (o mejor dicho, desde la puerta principal). Sin embargo, pronto tres de ellos no pudieron resistir la tentación de participar. Neville y Seamus, junto con Ginny, que no quería perder la oportunidad de pegar unos cuantos golpes a su querido hermano, corrieron a coger las tres almohadas que quedaban.

Lavender se fue pronto ya que, aunque se encontraba tras la puerta de entrada, temía recibir un golpe; Colin, por su parte, sacó su cámara de fotos y comenzó a darle al botón como si le fuese la vida en ello; y Hermione, mientras, observaba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, en especial a Harry, temiendo que quizá pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que su amigo volviese a tener la oportunidad de divertirse y reír de esa manera.

O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Como habrán notado, el fic va endiabladamente lento. Al menos, en el próximo capítulo Draco empezará a cobrar protagonismo.

Si ven algún fallo de ortografía (especialmente si lo repito), háganmelo saber, por favor. Si es de otro tipo, también pueden, ¿eh? Por lo pronto, he intentado utilizar menos los puntos suspensivos, pues me he dado cuenta de que tengo la mala costumbre de sembrar los capítulos con ellos.

Por ahora, me despido. ¡Gracias a todos, nos encontraremos en el próximo capítulo!

**Meiko-Malfoy.**


End file.
